


Was it the valve?

by SonicGavel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Night Court
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of "Her Honer" part 1, Bob and June Wheeler were brought in for destruction of public property after their incubator broke and exploded into their neighbors' yard. But was it their usual brand of bad luck that got them there, or was it a more "timey-wimey" incident than figured by police?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it the valve?

"Doctor, what are we doing in this farm? Where are we, anyway?" Martha asked impatiently. She had been wanting to go to this presumably haunted house in London for a long time and she did not want him to dilly like she thinks he always does.

"We're on a farm." The Doctor said sarcastically, leaving Martha with lack of amusement.

"We're in lower Manhattan, if that's what you want. Sorry, but I had to make a pitstop." The Doctor said as he took out a box that looked like it had a tape recorder as the base.

"For WHAT?!" Martha snapped.

"For a measurement. The Timey-Wimey detector thought it sensed some time vortex energy somewhere around here." He said as he started to sense more energy with the detector.

On the other side of the hen house the Doctor was investigating, the Wheelers were tending to their chicks-to-be.

"There, there, little one. You'll come to a chick soon. How's the rest of the eggs, Bob?" June said to her husband, still grieving after the death of his grandmother.

"They're comin' along, my little chikadee." Bob answered back, still trying to cope and being brave for his feeble bride.

Just then, the Doctor discovered that the detector must've sensed a thing of eggs because he and the Wheelers both heard a boiling noise.

"Uh-oh." The Doctor said.

"Uh-oh, what?" Martha asked in uncertainty of what she's gotten herself into.

"Fire in the hole!" The Doctor said quickly before jumping into the TARDIS with Martha and the Timey-Wimey detector in each arm before being discovered. He then flew the TARDIS out of there before the Wheelers came out, sooty after a hole in the wall flew into some neighboring fencing. Their neighbors later had them charged and that's when they had their last visit with the Criminal Court Part II staff.


End file.
